Different
by Elbelleee23
Summary: A popular Cheerleader and the school Mathlete. Seems like a cliché. But really, it's not.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Different

**Pairings: **Brulian, Naley, Leyton with some Brucas

**Summary: **A popular Cheerleader and the school Mathlete. Seems like a cliché. But really, it's not.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Tree Hill!

**Authors Note:** Julian is not popular, Brook and Lucas are together for the start, Naley are married, and Haley and Julian are Best friends.

**Dedication: **To my wonderful Twinny Elli!

* * *

**Chapter One: Tutor? **

Brooke Davis had it all. Captain of the Ravens Cheerleaders, a Best Friend and a super-hot boyfriend. But she felt that something was missing. Oh well she didn't dwell on the problem as she walked down the crowded hallway with the eyes of her peers following her every move. She lived for being center of attention.

"B. Davis!" Her best friend Peyton Sawyer called from her locker also decked out in her cheerleading uniform. Peyton has been Brooke's best friends since they could remember, and together they went through absentee parents, school, cheerleading and boys. Speaking of boys the hallway soon parted as two guys walked by. Nathan and Lucas Scott. Half-brothers and together they ruled the school.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas asked, giving Brooke a kiss. Brooke melted into the kiss, leaving all her problems behind.

Who needed to worry when she had Lucas Scott as her boyfriend.

* * *

Julian Baker was known as the super mathlete, well not really. He was a mathlete, he just wasn't known. Which was fine by him, he hated all the rich snobby brats at his school. He loved being a tutor and being able to work side by side with his best friend. Speaking of his best friend he wondered where she was. He met his best friend when they both tried out for the spelling bee in first grade, and from then on they did everything together.

"What's with the grin?" A voice broke, ruining his thoughts. Julian looked up and sees a petite girl. His grin turning into a big smile, he went over and gave the person a big hug.

"I just missed you Hales." Julian said.

"Awwww, you're a big baby." Haley said, but giving Julian a huge smile anyway.

"Whatever. Anyway where is the hubby? Usually he likes you close." Julian said in a teasing manner.

Haley just blushed.

Haley James is his best friend, and she recently got married at the age of 16 to Nathan Scott. Even though Julian hates Nathan, he is supporting them no matter what, and he puts up with Nathan just for Haley's sake.

"I don't know, hanging with Brooke and Lucas I guess." She muttered while sitting down at a table. It was no secret that all of Nathan's friends didn't like him being married, and so they made it really hard for Haley to like them. She tries, but half the time she hangs with Julian.

"Awwww Hales, don't be sad, you still have me!" Julian yells, giving her a massive hug. Haley smiles and hugs him back; together they tackle a load of tutoring stuff and mainly just enjoy each other's company.

* * *

"Brooke Davis Please sit down." Principle Turner said shutting his door. Brooke sits down wondering what she has done. Principle Turner is going through a folder before looking at Brooke.

"Now I presume you know why you are here?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the girl sitting opposite him. Brooke gulped and mumbled a no.

"Well Brooke Davis it seems that you are failing calculus, and since it's your senior year you need to pass calculus. Or you may not be able to graduate." Principle Turner said calmly. Looking at the girl.

"WHAT!" Brooke screamed, you didn't care about failing, who needs stupid calculus anyway, she was freaking out because she might not be able to graduate with all her friends. Brooke thought back to all the good times and she couldn't stand it if she couldn't celebrate that day with her friends.

"What can I do?" She asked sounding desperate, looking like she will cry.

"Well I put your name down for a tutor, and you will meet with them till your grades improve." He replied sternly. All Brooke could do was nod her head. She slowly got up and headed towards the tutor center. She had walked by the tutor center a thousand times and always laughed at the people who got tutored, and now she was one of them. The only tutor she even knew was Haley and she didn't even talk to her that much. Stopping at the door she contemplated going in, but knowing what was at stake she decided to get it over with.

The room was just like any other classroom, it had desks and chairs and a white board. It had posters with smart stuff written on them and to big windows. At the back of the room were four filling cabinets and a person sorting out stuff. After a moment of feeling awkward Brooke cleared her throat.

Julian was putting away files when he heard some clear their throat, he turned around and met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever met. He had never seen eyes so brown before, he felt like he was swimming in chocolate. The brown eyes glanced back at him and they had a twinkle that he had never seen before. He was totally entranced by the beauty in front of him. If only she noticed him the same way.

"Hi I am Brooke Davis and I need a tutor." She said sounding shy, which surprised her, because Brooke Davis was never shy.

"Right. For Calculus?" Julian asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, well just give me a second." He said while taking his eye s off the stunning beauty." He went to the last cabinet and looked up a file once he found it he went back to Brooke.

"Well it seems to me you are failing and need to pass to be able to graduate. It says you will also need to come here every lunch until you improve." He informed her.

"Ummm yeah, who is my tutor?" she asked. Julian searched and then looked at her.

"Me" He said, a weird feeling in is stomach. Not knowing that Brooke was getting the same feeling.

"Oh ok." She said, trying to not look at the dreamy guy in front of her. He had nothing on Lucas, but he had a certain charm about him.

"We will start tomorrow; it was nice meeting you Brooke." He said. Wanting to know more about the girl in front of him.

"Ok" Brooke whispered, before quietly walking out of the room. Julian watched her go, noticing how the cheerleading uniform hung to her and the way her hair ran down her back. He didn't know it now, but thing were about to get complicated.

Brooke walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, she felt hot and her heart was beating fast. 'You don't even know him' her inner voice shouted at her. She tried to forget about the face in her head, but she just couldn't. Things were about to get tricky.

* * *

**There we go the first chapter to Different. I had this idea and thought I would give it a go.**

**Thanks to some very amazing friends who helped me with the idea and supported me with it! **

**Reviews would be lovely. **

**Thanks Elle **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Different

**Pairings: **Brulian, Naley, Leyton with some Brucas

**Summary: **A popular Cheerleader and the school Mathlete. Seems like a cliché. But really, it's not.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Tree Hill!

So I am back again, and I have got to say sorry to everyone for not updating as much. I have been away and busy with h/w and some other stories. But hopefully I will get a few more chapters up. Also sorry for any mistakes and the crappy chapter. But I promise the next one will be amazing!

A big thanks to the Fanatic 5 girls, you are always there for me and I love you lots!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Family and Friends. **

Brooke jumped at the sound of her voice being called; she looked at her door and realized it was only 4 in the afternoon.

"Crap must have fallen asleep." She thought.

"BROOKE!" came the voice again, before her bedroom door flew open.

"Geez Brooke, I tried your cell like 5 times. And you didn't pick up." Came Peyton's voice. Brooke looked confused as she reached for her phone. Surely she would have heard it if it had gone off. But sure enough she had five missed calls from Peyton and 3 from Lucas.

"Sorry I fell asleep. What's going on?" Brooked asked as she tried to fix herself in the vanity mirror.

"We are going to Nate's apartment."

"What! Why? Won't tutor girl be there?" Brooke whined.

"Brooke you really need to give Haley a chance. She is a good person, and she brings out the best in Nathan, she is good for him."

"But you were good for Nathan! I mean you were like each other's first loves! "

"Brooke we fought all the time, and we barley had a decent conversation. That is not what I call a good relationship." Brooke just shrugged her shoulders as if to say SO? Peyton just laughed.

"Hurry up I will be in the car." Peyton said leaving the room. Brooke just groaned.

Sometime she really hated her best friend.

* * *

"Nathan. You can't just tell me your friends are coming over! I thought it was just going to be you and me?" Haley exclaimed, feeling a bit hurt that her Husband wants to hang with his friends again.

"Hales they aren't that bad, besides we hang out every night together." Nathan pleaded, getting annoyed at the way Haley was towards his friends.

"Not that bad! Nate they are horrible to me and other people who aren't in their circle of friends! Peyton is the only one who is nice to me! The rest act like stuck of jerks!"

"Yeah well they are my friends. I am not mean to your friends!" Nate yelled his frustration very evident on his face.

"Yeah but you're not exactly nice to them either!" Haley retorted. Both were silent as their choice of friends was always a poor topic for them. Before either one could talk they were interrupted by both the phone and a knock at the door. With a huff Haley grabbed the phone and walked into their bedroom, with a slam of the door. This left Nathan to get the door.

"Ughh, what is taking them so long?" Brooke complained, while stamping her foot.

"Babe we have only just rang the doorbell." Lucas replied, while trying not to laugh at Brooke's expression. Just as Brooke was opening her mouth Nathan opened the door and ushered them in, he had a sullen frown set upon his face.

"FINALLY!" Brooke yelled as she barged her way into the cozy apartment. Lucas and Peyton followed behind quietly.

"Where is tutor girl?" Brooke asked. Nathan just grumbled as he gave Peyton a hug.

In the next room Haley was talking on the phone with her best friend Julian.

"Hey buddy. What's going on?" she said, sound way to enthusiastic for Julian's liking.

"Not much, just Mouth came over and we found a Simpsons marathon on Cable. Want to join?"

"Yes! Anything to get away from this apartment. Will be over in 10."

"Everything ok?" Julian asked, sounding concerned.

"Just Nathan's evil brother and his brother's even more evil girlfriend. Oh and Peyton." Haley replied, sighing a bit. All she wanted was a nice quiet evening with her extremely sexy husband, but is now being banished from her own apartment.

"Ok will talk when you get here ok, now get you little self over here, and bring some food!" Julian said. Haley just laughed and said bye before hanging up and walking into the lounge.

By now Lucas and Nathan had started a game of basketball on the PlayStation and Brooke and Peyton had sat down on the couch gossiping. When Haley walked in, Peyton got up and went over to have a chat to her, leaving a disgruntled Brooke on the couch.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked as he paused the game, ignoring the protest of Lucas.

"Julian, Him and Mouth are having a Simpsons Marathon."

"Simpsons!" Lucas exclaimed, before laughing. Haley just sighed before grabbing her keys and putting on her shoes and coat. Before she could leave Lucas had come up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Haley, you know you are my favorite sister-in-law, and so I feel like I should give you some advice. Julian and Lips, well they are nerds. And seeing as how you captured my little brother's heart, you shouldn't be seen hanging out with them." Lucas said, giving her a smirk. Haley glared back.

"Look I know you all seem to think you are god's gift to earth, but you're not. Julian and Mouth are my best friends and just because I married Nathan, doesn't mean I am suddenly going to ditch them."

While Lucas and Haley continue to argue, Brooke was still sitting on the couch off in her own little world.

_Tutor girl is friends with Tutor Boy, Damn Brooke get a grip your with Lucas, Julian is only a tutor, you just met him today. _

Brooke was still having a argument with her inner self when she heard Haley slam the door shut. And Lucas yelling out her name. But all Brooke could think of was.

_Take me with you. _

* * *

Haley reached Julian's house and stormed all the way to the door, she didn't even bother knocking as Julian's Parents were always at work. As soon as she closed the door she heard laughter, and soon her bad mood had disappeared. There sitting on the white couch were her two best friends Mouth and Julian. They have been friends since pre-school and nothing was going to change that.

"Hey." She said plopping down in between the two boys.

"Hey, what's going on?" Julian asked.

"Not much had to get out of the apartment. Nathan's friends were over again."

"Aww I am sorry buddy that sucks."

"Yeah. Anyway I am here with my besties and am ready for some Simpson's time!" Haley said making the boys laugh. Life was always so simple with them.

* * *

The next day Julian was in the tutor room at lunch waiting for Brooke to show up. When the clock read that there was only 10 minutes left he sighed and packed his stuff up. He was just about to leave when Brooke came running into the Classroom.

"Sorry I am late, it was just I couldn't leave the table as there was this intense conversation going on." Brooke puffed out, trying to catch her breath. Julian just looked at her like she had grown 3 heads.

"What" She asked when she noticed him looking at her.

"Brooke, lunchtime is over."

"Oh, so I can go then."

Julian just sighed and run his hands over his face.

"Do you even want to graduate?" he asked, maybe a bit more harshly then intended.

"What's that meant to mean? Of course I want to graduate!" Brooke said, giving him a glare.

"Well that means actually doing work, and not to rely on your popularity and rich status getting you by."

"I do not rely on my popularity! And I am here aren't i! So stop going all crazy on me!"

"WELL DON'T WAST MY TIME!" Julian shouted. Brooke just watched, her face faltering at the tone. Julian felt bad as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Brooke I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Truth is I really want to help you, but you need to be willing to be helped. The only way you can pass is to give 100% all the time, which means you need to be here and not with your friends ok?" Julian asked, while putting his hand on her shoulder. Brooke looked up and looked him in the eye.

"Ok."

"Good, well I will be here tomorrow at lunch." Brooke just nodded and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Brooke." Brooke turned around.

"I believe you can do it." Julian said giving her a warm smile. Brooke smiled back, and for once she felt like she wasn't faking it.

* * *

**Here is my 2****nd**** chapter. I am so sorry it took ages. I just wanted to say a big thanks to Kaitie, Elli and Charley for encouraging me and their amazing support! **

**Reviews would be lovely. **

**Thanks Elle **


End file.
